Gossip Girl season 2
by Sweet Night
Summary: And who am I? That's one secret that I'll never tell. You know you love me, xoxo. Gossip Girl ;
1. Pilot

_And who am I? That's one secret that I'll never tell. You know you love me, xoxo. Gossip Girl_

_Nothing beats a summer of bright, but when we are travelling far away from home, is always nice to bring an old friend with us. ;)_

_**...0.0.0.**_

Thierry was staring at the window. Outside was a hot summer day, the beach was calling them almost screaming, while he was lost on thoughts.

"What are you doing?"- His sweet soulmate asked him- "where you've been? You scared me… I woke up and I was alone".

Thierry looked at her; she looked so small, so fragile, and so childish wearing that baby pink pajama. "Not much, just standing here and thinking, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you". She smiled to him and carefully she rested her head on his shoulder, where together they appreciated the beautiful view lost in thoughts.

**...0.0**

He felt so tired but at the same time he felt extremely please and happy. He was having so much fun, and exercise, if you know what I mean.

"Ash where are you?" a tired voice called after him "in the kitchen sweetheart"

A tall skinny girl came yawning towards him. She was pretty, with a healthy tan and beautiful deep blue eye. "Feeling tired?" he asked her looking into those deeply blue eyes. "What you think… if we've been sleeping together since we arrived here… anyways, how is possible that you are not exhausted?" Mary-Lynnette said yawning again. Ash just laughed "what makes you think I am not? The fact that I'm awake or the fact that I look incredible good" Mare looked down at him. He looked damn hot! He was wearing only his boxers, and his hair was all messy. "The fact that you are in such a good mood actually… and you don't look good" she said with a smirk in her face. He stood up and started walking close to her girlfriend and soulmate, "I'm always in a good mood when you are near me, you make me feel better sweetheart. So… I don't look good huh?" She stated getting away slowly, "no… you don't look good" he grabbed her by her waist and put his face close to hers "so… I don't look good" she smiled playfully and whispered "no, you don't… you look hot" with that he grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely. "I thought you were tired" she said through his lips, "never that much for you" with that he pulled her up and started carrying her towards their bed… one more time.

**... **

"I cannot believe you made me watch this" she said teasing "well, you asked me why I was laughing so hard last night sweetheart" he said caressing her hair slowly.

They were both lying in their bed; they had no contact at all with any other Circle Daybreak in weeks, since they were all in holydays after the disaster that Gossip Girl, cough cough Jez's cousin Claire, made last month. Thierry best idea was the beach… they knew that they were all in the same beach, but all of them in different places.

"Do not call me 'sweetheart', you sound like Ash" Rashel said throwing a pillow into Quinn's face. "Do no throw pillows to my face, you are like Poppy!" they both started laughing so hard that breath was soon needed.

"What are we doing today?" John said looking into his soulmate's eyes "what you think if we stayed home today and just spend time with each other" he said with a smirk in his face. "You are so lazy! Grandpa! You are getting old Quinn… did you know that?" she said teasing him "did you just called me a grandpa?" he took an attack position "you shouldn't have said that" Rashel stood up ready to run when he run to her, "NO! hahahaha stop it! Don't tickle me! Please no!"

**...**

"This is life" Maggie said while the sun was caressing her back. "if you said so" Delos was so curious, he had never seen the beach before, he couldn't understand why were little kids yelling around, why people were swimming so freely in the ocean, why were they just lying down in the sand and forgetting about everything, why did people enjoy that, and why did they wear a swim suit. He smiled at this memory, when he saw Maggie, he almost faint, no, actually he almost jumped to her, she looked so good, way too good! Then she explained him what it was and why she had to use it. He remembered too when he had to put his swim suit too, her mouth felt open when she looked at his bare chest and muscles, she had to control herself before say something, it was funny, but he felt please.

"Do you like the beach Delos?" Maggie said sitting down, "well… I am not really sure yet" he said flirting "well, what you think if you help me with the sun cream?" she said teasing. He nodded and said winking at Maggie "after all… this place is not THAT bad, if you are with me… and the sun cream!"

**...0.0**

"Thank you very much kids, you saved my life today! I mean her life!" Eric nodded towards her smiling, it felt good being able to help someone "it's all right ma'am, it's our job" even if you were in holydays.

The lady tried to pay them, but they didn't want her money. "Don't worry, ma'am keep it. We are glad of help" Thea said taking her hand gently. She felt good helping in people… specially this old lady's cat. They said goodbye and wished her a good day.

"Wow… I feel great!" Eric said kissing Thea several times "I know, hahaha me too" she replay giggling and starting being a little bit nervous "what's wrong" he asked her after a while. "Don't you have the feeling that something is wrong" Thea answered quickly. "wrong how?", he asked her with real curiosity, this moment was just perfect for him, they were alone, and they love each other… so how is it going to be wrong? "I don't know, I just have the feeling that something is not right… like if there is someone watching us" she said looking directly into his eyes. "Creepy much?" Eric answered teasing her. "Maybe… it's your fault! You made me watch that horrible movie!" she said relaxing a bit. With that he took advantage and started kissing her.

**...0.0**

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes-yes-yes!"

"No-no-no!"

"Yes thousand times!"

"No thousand times plus one!" damn it… he won! We were standing in front of a paint face stand, and he didn't want to paint his for me! I tried again "please!" I made that puppy face that works so good with me mwahahaha I'm so evil! He looked at me, sighed and said "ok…fine"

"yay! Come on Jamie! This nice sir is waiting for you to decided what you want in your face" I was trying so hard of not explode laughing that the man thought that I was mental or something… oh well…

"ok boy, so what do you want?"

"he wants this one!" I said pointing at a sesame street picture

"no freaking way Poppy, I let you drive me to this, but there is not freaking way I'm painting one of those in my face!" wow… he was serious. That only made me laugh

"all right…all right chillax!" so… I started looking to all the other pictures till I saw a cool one, it was not for his face though… and it was not in the stand where we were right now.

"I change my mind" I took his hand and start taking him to the other stand , he apologize to the man and we left. "Poppy calm down, where are we going now?" he said suspicious "you'll see!" I said with my best simile. He looked at me and made me stop "I love you… you know that right?" he said holding my face "I know… and I love you too" he bent down and kissed me softly in the lips.

After a while he stood up and said "so? Where are we going now?", that's when I turned around and smiled. He followed my gaze sighed and said "Poppy I'm not letting you push me for a tattoo"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

And here we go again

**...0.0**

"idiot"

"do not call me an idiot, idiot"

"don't call me an idiot coz I called you an idiot, idiot!" I grabbed her face and kissed her fierily. She pushed me back and started running towards the beach. I run after her, suddenly she stopped and we both felt in the sand. "you are an idiot! You made us fall!" I laughed "don't call me an idiot you idiot!" I know, we have a complicate relationship.

People started staring at us, which made Jez lightly blush. It was adorable "what? You don't like attention?" she looked at me and said "Morgead, we are in a public beach calling attention because you idiot made us fall and now you are in top of me, so I don't think is really a good type of attention" she said with a smirk in her face. I laugh even harder "so if I do this, they are going to keep staring?" I bent down and started kissing her as if we were alone in our room. Yeah, they started staring even worst, which made us enjoy it even more.

"you are such an idiot!" she said to me kissing me again, "so are you Jezebel" I said teasing her. I have no idea what she did, but suddenly she was on top of me. People were almost creating a circle around us, which was quite funny since we didn't give a shit about it. We were just enjoying ourselves when a sound made us stop and laugh our asses off.

"at three?" she whispered in my ear.

"deal… one"

"two"

"Police! You are under arrest for public disorder!"

"three!"

With that we started running fooling the angry officers, who in an attempt of getting us, tried to run after us.

"haahahhaha let's do it again!" Jez said laughing hard exactly like me.

**...0.0**

"I can't believe we are actually in holydays out of drama… out of the mansion… back to our lives!... away from Ash, Morgead, Quinn and Timmy! All for free!"

"I know, but I like Timmy though!" she said giggling.

"Gillian… are you all right?" he sigh and add "sometimes I really wonder about your mental health… you've became way too close to Ash… and Mare told me that his idiotism was contagious" David said teasing his soulmate.

"he is cool with me! You are just jealous!" she said showing her tongue to him.

"Really? Of Ash? Really?" he said getting close to her

"No… I never said Ash… I… Meant… TIMMY!" Gillian yelled and run away as fast as she could. She was laughing so hard until she reached a corner of the street where they were, then she was suddenly serious remembering past.

"Wow! You are fast! I got you!" David said jumping next to her, before he realized that something was wrong with Gillian "Jill, what's the matter? You know I was kidding! Right?" he came close to her, Gillian turned around and hugged him hard… that's when he realized where they were… he sigh understanding "you still missing him, don't you?" Gillian couldn't talk, so she just nodded in agreement. "And this place does it even worst, let's get out of here" he said holding her tight in a hug and the silver cord.

**...**

"do it for me, ok?"

"no"

"please, for me"

"i… no"

"Keller please…"

"why?"

"Keller…"

"no! I don't want to"

"Keller we are in a beach, the sun is warming the place up, it's like 38°C and you don't want to put your sweater away! What you think you are? A vampire?" he said obviously teasing her but meaning it at the same time.

"Galen, I don't like the water… and I'm fine!" she looked at him, yeah… he was wearing a nice swim suit, who could have think that princes were allow to look this way! So provocative…

Keller didn't like this. She felt… not jealous… well… angry to see all this bitches staring at HER boyfriend's body! True… he looked damn hot… but that was not good enough.

"Keller" He tried again. Galen had been trying the whole afternoon convincing Galen to take her sweater off, because 1) it was so freaking hot 2) he read her thoughts, he knew that she believed that she didn't have the great body to be wearing a bikini… again… like Iliana. He laughed for that, if Keller did not have the body for being wearing a bikini, then who did it? She was so fit, so skinny, so… perfect! 3) he really wanted to see her wearing it… after all, he could be a prince, but he was still a guy! And she belonged fully to him.

"Keller please, do it for me…" he tried using the puppy eyes that Poppy taught him months away in the mansion.

"Oh for goodness sake Galen! Ok! Fine! I'll take it off!" she said resigned. Galen smiled and started looking at the sea… it was beautiful, it was so blue and the waves were clearly calling them to enjoy. He looked at Keller again, and his mouth felt open.

"Are you all right?" Keller tried to hide a smile, but Galen's face was so funny that she couldn't help herself. "wow… I guess you have never seen a girl in a bikini… right?" she started laughing even harder now that Galen was out of words.

"come on prince… let's go to the water!" she said standing up and running towards the water. Galen just watched her unable to move for a while, and when he did it was only because Keller got all the guys' attention, so he run after her making clear that she was not alone.

**...**

Lupe was laughing hard. She agreed on take Timmy with her, so everybody in the mansion, specially Quinn, could take a break. For her it wasn't big deal, after all the kid was nice to her and was always trying to learn something new. Now, Timmy was nice with her… but that didn't mean that the kid was nice to… well… Nilsson.

"You walk so slow that you are worst than my grandpa! And he died ages ago!" Timmy said running. Lupe followed him.

"I bet that you are not as fast as you think you are!" she said looking at him and running way down.

"I bet you that I am!" Timmy said cashing her "the one who loses will buy the ice cream!" he said laughing while he run.

After what seemed like kilometers. Lupe stopped. "what the hell? I thought I was in holidays!" she said angrily while she looked for her phone.

"you lost! You lost! I was faster than you!" Timmy said coming back next to her. "ice cream!"

"Lupe…"Nilsson was suddenly next to her with tired and stress expression staring at his phone. Something was wrong. Oh God, please don't ruin my holidays! Please no…. Lupe reached her phone and looked at it… it was… a … text? Wtf? She thought

_**Enjoying summer my dears? Don't forget about me! I'm always watching you so be ready for the best summer of your lives… and let me tell you. THIS IS JUST STARTING ;) you know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I cannot believe you guys actually wanted me doing a next story... well here it is... this was only the introduction. So be aware, that everything depends on how many reviews I will get. If I get many, I'll keep going. If i don't get enough (like 5 or 6) I won't keep going. This is pilot... so... here it was as i promise ;) _

_you know you love me_

_xoxo_

_Sweet. Night_


	2. Great just great!

**Hey Guys! =D glad to see me? ;)**

**wow...there were so many chapters in my honor this week! =D i was just so happy reading the stories that i couldn't be bother to write! sorry...**

**hahahaha well...so first of all...thank you so much for all ur reviews! they made my week! and know i have ANOTHER story to be working on...**

**ATTENTION! since you guys liked the first story so much... i'll let you chose the next...**

**1) you'll i keep the same format that i used in Gossip Girl 1? (like the chat thingy... i mean without the description of what they are doing or the place... or how they feel at the moment... or do you want me to keep going the way I'm doing the story now?)**

**2) should i do drama as well? or just funny?**

**is up to you guys! so just let me know when you review! =)**

**thank you!**

**Thank you so much to... itsmeexxx, GothicAngelInYourNightmares, GallagherGirlMacey , danielle-redfern, pierulestheworld , TotallyGaga , Hellewise14 , Bianca666 , Koxi , Forever Dreaming Grace , LoveTheNight, Midnight Demonn , iluv2read12 , WritetoReading , RQRGJM9311 , Obsessed-Wth-Vampires , lamia vampress, Night Worlder 13 coz u guys were the ones that made my reviews and the responsible of me continuing this story!**

**This chapter is for Night Worlder 13 since you were the first one reviewing! =) **

* * *

_And who am I? That's one secret that I'll never tell. You know you love me, xoxo. Gossip Girl_

_Nothing beats a summer of bright, but when we are travelling far away from home, is always nice to bring an old friend with us. ;)_

_._

Everybody was freaking out, and Thea knew that. When she got the text she almost faint and so did Eric. They were both pale as snow; they knew that this was going to be business after all.

They got in the restaurant holding hands, and went close to the waitress.

"Goodnight, May I help you tonight?" the lady asked them politely. Thea couldn't talk, no, not yet. "We have a reservation under the name Thierry Descouedres" Eric said in a low voice.

Thierry. Yes, that was the first thing they did when they got the text. They called their boss, who told them to meet him as soon as possible in the restaurant that they were at the moment.

"Follow me" the woman said smiling.

They did.

"Here, this is the conference room, have fun tonight, and if you anything else, do not doubt in letting me know" she said smiling again. "May I ask you for an aspirin?" Thea suddenly said. Eric look at her raising an eyebrow. The Lady nodded and left "Thea, everything is going to be fine, ok?" she nod and together they got in the room.

"Tell me your name and what are you doing in here!" two figures suddenly jump in front of them pointing with their fingers as if they were a gun.

"ehh" _what the hell?_ Eric thought.

"Ash! Quinn! What did we tell you about jumping like that into people?" Mare said obviously annoyed. "Hey Thea, Hey Eric… got the text as well?" she looked exhausted, and sad… it totally broke Thea's heart "paranoid much guys?" she said nodding at Mare and talking at Ash and Quinn. Now that she looked at them properly, they were dressed up as spies, or like some kind of agent covering completely their faces with black suits… _Oh God_

"No… they are just retarder" Morgead said coming to met them, Jez was just behind him and nod at us in a cool way.

"So… what the hell? Jez… did your cousin get a new computer or something?" Eric said annoyed.

"for your information… My cousin has a name, her name is Claire, and no. She didn't get a new computer or a phone in this case" she said staring at her phone.

"then what the hell?" Eric was pissed off… and so was Thea to be honest.

"I don't know! How would I know! Maybe Ash decided play Gossip Girl this time or something!" Jez said giving a stare to Ash.

"Ash if you have anything to do with this only because you wanted to use that suit… you'll be sorry!" Mare said with her hands on her hips.

"Ash! If you like Gossip Girl that much! Then buy the whole season or something!" Poppy said coming from the room next door.

"Yeah man… if you wanted to be the Gossip Girl or something do it in your own free time and text yourself! Do not include us!" David said joining us

"Ash you'll be punished for a whole month!" Thierry said angrily

"What did I do now?" Ash said looking at everybody with puppy eyes

"Do not try that look Ash… that thing only works with Mare" James said annoyed

"Man! I do not send those texts! I do not watch Gossip Girl anymore! And I already have the whole season thank you very much!" He said sitting in the couch

"you'll be punished anyways" Thierry said sitting down next to Hannah

"WHAT? WHY?"

"just in case…" Thierry said smiling.

Mare sat next to Ash and start caressing his hair carefully, whispering something in his ear that made him smile as a kid in Christmas. _Ewww_ Thea thought.

"Thierry what is going on?" Thea asked "I mean, we thought that this whole Gossip Girl thing was over… right?". Thierry looked at her, he looked tired. "That's what I want to know, but Jez says that there is no freaking way that Claire is doing this… and now that we now that Ash didn't do it either… I don't know whose fault is" he said smiling at Ash's part. Thierry loved torturing Ash like that… weird right?

"Maybe… Gossip Girl is real after all" Ash mumbled.

"Yeah right! So is Narnia and Harry Potter then!" Quinn said slapping him in the head.

"wait? What? Narnia is not real?" Morgead looked as if he was about to cry.

"Of course it does Morgead… don't be such an Ash!" Jez said kissing her soulmate's cheek softly.

"Don't be such an Ash? What the hell does that mean?" Ash said indignant.

"If you said to someone 'do not be such an Ash' means 'don't be stupid, or annoying, or silly, or a twerp, or an idiot, or a pervert, or a player or…" Gillian said pointing her fingers.

"hey! I am not a twerp! Or an idiot! Or stupid! Or a player! Maybe a pervert! But that's it!" he said angrily

"anyways…. That is not the point" Mary-Lynnette said slapping her soulmate's head.

"Mary is right" James said looking at her "we have the Gossip Girl stalking us again…"

"wow! I never got a stalker before! I feel so important" Lupe said clapping her hands.

"what does stalker means?" Delos said looking at Maggie

"A way too creepy dude that has nothing better to do that scared the hell out of you stalking you" Keller said annoyed

"I do not know what stalking means!" Delos said losing his patience

"A stalker is a pathological ANONYMOUS follower and tab-keeper of another person or persons" Mare said as if it was the obvious thing in the world. Delos nodded and said "so we have a way too creepy dude that has nothing better to do that scared the hell out of you stalking us?"

Ash had to hold Mare before she tried to hit her head against the wall, while Keller tried to punch Delos for stealing her definition. "That's what I told you before and you were like 'awww I don't know what the word means!'"! she said trying to get free of Galen arms. "Well, Mare explained it to me better than you, so that's why I understood the word" Delos said giving himself self importance.

"aw shut up!" Jez said looking pissed off

"why are you talking to me like that?" Delos said offended

"because you are pissing the hell out of me!" Jez said angrily

"Maggie… what does piss off means?"

"Oh my goodness if we keep on going like this I swear I'll murder someone! So can we please keep going?" Rashel said standing up

"But…" Delos mumbled

"Delos I'll tell you later" Mary-Lynnette said sighing heavily.

"All right… people you are all losing your heads because you are letting yourselves be affected by this issue… but if we ignore it… maybe…"Hannah stopped brutally. Everybody phone was ringing.

_**Enjoying summer my dears? Well I'm sure you are not enjoying as much as our dear leader Thierry Descouedres. Who could have said that our hotty older was here before, in the same department, but with a different woman? Ops! **_

"Excuse me?" Hannah said looking at Thierry.

"What were you saying before about the thing of ignoring the Gossip Girl and keep going with our lives?" Thierry said nervously.

"with who were you here before?" Hannah said quietly trying to contain her anger

"oh God… and here we go" Galen said shaking his head

"THIERRY! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" Hannah said with both hands on her hips

"m…" Thierry mumbled

"What? I can't hear you!" Hannah was going to kill him at any moment. Ash and Mary-Lynnette looked at each other… Quinn and Rashel were ready in case of Hannah decided to attack Thierry… Keller was looking at the whole scene as if it was a movie.

"I… was here… before… with…"Thierry said every word slowly

"WITH WHO?"

"Maya" Thierry said looking at the floor

Everybody went quite. Lupe was looking at Hannah waiting for her reaction. Nilsson was looking at Thierry waiting for his reaction. James was looking at both of them waiting for the same thing.

"Hannah…?" Gillian asked shyly

"Ok… That's it… I'm out of here" Hannah said moving towards the door.

"Ok… Hannah please hold on… can we talk about this as mature people?" Thierry said grabbing her hand "don't touch me Thierry! We'll talk later!" she said grabbing her jacket, but stopping brutally again.

_**Enjoying summer my dears? Do any of you believe in summer love? I know one who does… Am I wrong Quinn? How is Garnet by the way? ;)**_

"What?" Everybody looked at Rashel, but she was not the one who spoke.

"Quinn? You and… and… and…" Ash looked as if he was going to throw up "Garnet? Ewww!"

"Me and no one!" Quinn said with the same expression "that's just sick! uugghhh" suddenly he remember the worst thing, Rashel… he looked at her and she was shocked, Keller was shaking her but nothing worked.

"Rashel… are you all right?" he said getting closer to her slowly "please do not kill me or something… you know that I had nothing to do with that woman"

"Garnet? Like Hunter's daughter? That is just disgusting!" Jez said covering her moth as if she was throwing up

"Garnet? Which one is Garnet?" Delos asked confuse.

"The dumb one" James said holding his belly of laughing

"aww… eewwww….that's gross" Delos said

"Rashel!" Quinn was now next to her holding her face "please say something! Anything!"

"and I thought that it was going to be Lilly" Rashel whispered relaxing slowly

"Oh God… Rashel… Wait… What?" Quinn was mad now "Lilly? That's sick!"

"I know… I'm sorry" she said more naturally… "can you explain?"

"You see! they are mature enough to not let this stupid Gossip Girl get in their relationship!" Thierry said pointing at them. Hannah looked at him in a way that he just put his hands up as if he surrounds.

"you better stay quite Thierry" Hannah managed to say

"Yeah Thierry… better quite!" Morgead said with a told-you-so face

"I came a few summers before to this beach with Hunter, and he brought his daughter with him…" Quinn started saying looking at Rashel "he just trying really hard of getting me married with her… and I rejected like…damn I don't know… Ash?"

" times?" Ash said

"Ash I've told you that you do not need to exaggerate!" Mary-Lynnette said slapping him in the head

"hahahah she slap you" Morgead laughed

"Can you believe me Rashel? I swear… me and Garnet… in something romantic? Is just nasty!" he said as if he was going to throw up

"I believe you" Rashel said kissing him

"Can you see?" Thierry tried again

"Quite!" Hannah was so going to kill him at any moment

"hahahah yeah Thierry! Be quite!"

"Morgead one more and you'll be sleeping with the dog outside!" Jez said slapping his head

"Hey!"

"Sorry Lupe…didn't mean it that way… Oh…come on!" a really annoyed Jez said taking her phone again.

_**Enjoying summer my dears? I'm sure no one enjoys this summer better than our smart Mary-Lynnette and our hot guy Ash Redfern, however…. Have you ever guys seen the movie "I know what you did last summer?"… Anything to confess Mare? Or are you that scared of telling Thierry what really happened Last Summer between a vampire, and let's see… a werewolf.**_

Everybody turned to face Mare and Ash. Ash was thinking, thinking fast, of course he knew what the Gossip Girl was talking about, about the lie that he told everybody and the lie that no one knew the truth. Mare was scared, she was shocked, they had been so careful keeping the secret, but it looked as if they did not do a great job after all…

"Something to say guys?" Thierry said looking at them

"actually…. Something to confess?" Keller said correcting Thierry

"What happened last summer?" Thea asked

"what did you guys do?" Maggie said looking at them

"What did you lie about?" Quinn was close to Ash

"hahahah you guys suck! You cannot keep a lie safe!" Morgead said laughing his ass off

"Morgead shut up… I hope you like rain" Jez said in an evil smirk

"guys!" Thierry said standing up

"I don't know what she is talking about" Ash said solemnly "last summer, the only thing that happened with the werewolf was that he was in love with Mare, then he tried to kill me coz she was in love with me and I killed the wolf… right Quinn?"

"well… yeah…" Quinn said "that's what you told me"

"then maybe is not the real story" James said looking at Ash "Mare, what really happened last summer?"

"Hey! I told you already what happened…so stay away from this!" Ash said before Mary-Lynnette could answer. He knew her, he knew that she couldn't lie any longer, he knew that she was freaking out with this secret, and he knew that she was so going to tell James coz he was one of her best friends.

"I asked her, not you!" James attacked Ash

"well…I'm her soulmate so I can talk for her as well!"

"She has a mouth!"

"and you won't have one any time soon if you don't shut up!"

"Oh my god! You two… SHUT UP!" Poppy said standing between them

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

"k!"

"K!"

"I MEAN IT!" Poppy said one more time

"Then stay out of our business!" Ash suddenly exploded

"Then there is something that you are hiding!" Galen said standing up

"none of your business!"

"Ash calm down" Mary-Lynnette said hugging him

"I am calm" he said holding her tight, and whispering "I just want things how they were before… and I'll make sure of that"

"Thank you" Mare said hiding her tears

"I love you" he said before reaching his phone

_**Enjoying summer my dears? What about you Poppy? Last time I saw you in the beach… Oh! Don't look shock! It was you the one that…. What will James think about it? Or your brother Phil?**_

In less than ten seconds everybody was looking at Poppy.

_Great… just great_

* * *

**Now is up to you... remember to answer my questions in your review! =)**

**and please go and check out my other stories! =)**

**ideas are welcome! =)**

**you know you love me!**

**xoxo**

**Sweet Night ;)**


	3. Ops!

_Hey Guys!_

_sorry I haven't update in a while, but i had this horrible history essay that was driving me insane! literally!_

_lol_

_anyways... about my last question, I think that I'll keep the format that I'm using right now, but at a point I'll mix it with the one that i used before. and about the gender... well... I'll follow pierulestheworld advice... life is always fun with a bit of drama ;) damn right!_

_lol_

_anways I would like to thank Hellewise14 and Koxi for their great idea and support ;) thanks a lot! you are amazing!_

_so here you go!_

_enjoy! ;)_

_

* * *

And who am I? That's one secret that I'll never tell. You know you love me, xoxo. Gossip Girl_

_Nothing beats a summer of bright, but when we are travelling far away from home, is always nice to bring an old friend with us. ;)_

_._

_**Enjoying summer my dears? What about you Poppy? Last time I saw you in the beach… Oh! Don't look shock! It was you the one that…. What will James think about it? Or your brother Phil?**_

_In less than ten seconds everybody was looking at Poppy._

_Great… just great_

"Poppy, what is going on?" James asked her suspicious "you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"That's a little cliché James, don't you think?" Maggie said looking at him

"All right people! That's it… I'm really sorry but how the situation is right now, we are all going to stay at the same place" Thierry said looking at the them

"Well done Sherlock's" Hannah's voice was angry

"What else do you want me to do Hannah?" Thierry said raising his arms

"hm… I don't know… let's ask Maya about it" She replied with obvious sarcasm

"Ugh! Get over it!" Thierry said tired.

"Wrong thing to say" Lupe said covering her face with her hands. And indeed, Hannah looked at him and left the room in less than a second.

"Hannah!" Thierry called for her standing up and following her.

They all looked at each other's waiting for some reaction, but they were all amaze. Hannah had to be furious about everything.

"So now what?" Morgead said looking at everybody.

"well… Thierry said that we should all stay in the same place" Lupe said thinking "maybe, he is right, we should all stay in the same hotel"

"Good bye holydays!" Gillian said sadly "well, they were too good to be real"

"oh come on guys!" Jez said looking at them trying to cheer them up "we are not going to let this affect us!"

_**Enjoying summer my dears? Well, I guess about that only Morgead can answer us. What were you doing last summer? LOL as I said before, Nothing beats a summer of bright, but when we are travelling far away from home, is always nice to bring an old friend with us. ;) **download pictue*****_

Everybody was looking at the picture with horrid expressions. Suddenly Keller and Rashel jumped pushing Jez back. Ash and Quinn jumped in front of Morgead trying to protect him, while a furious and scary Jez tried to reach for him.

"HOW COULD YOU MORGEAD BLACKTHORN!" Jez screamed trying to get rid of them "HOW COULD YOU?"

"Jez, hold on, you don't understand" Morgead said trying to calm Jez "please listen to me"

"SCREW YOU!"

"Jezebel please LISTEN TO ME!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE THIERRY KILLS ME FOR KILLING YOU!"

"JEZEBEL LISTEN TO ME! YOU DON'T UNDESTAND! THAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU WERE GONE! REMEMBER?"

"ALL RIGHT! SO I'M GONE AND YOU GET ANOTHER GIRL? AND NOT ANY GIRL! NO! RAVEN?"

"JEZ LISTEN TO ME PLEASE!"

"ehm… Jez, I'm not taking Morgead's side but I think you should listen to him or at list let him explain" Gillian said hiding behind David's back. Jez looked at her and started breathing deep.

"you have 5 minutes" she answered after a while

"5 minutes? Jez that's nothing!"

"4 minutes and 30 seconds" she said looking at her watch.

"Ok.. ok… listen, remember last year when you left me and the gang?" Jez just nodded

"Good, well… I looked for you, I looked for you in every single corner of the city, but you just disappear… it was as if the earth had swallowed you…"

"3 minutes"

"Oh god! Hold on! Ok so I looked and looked for months! And you never appeared! I was driving myself insane, I loved you and you meant everything to me. You were my best friend since we were kids! You were the only one that was there for me! And suddenly you were gone! I was depressed, and I didn't know what to do! And one day she came to me! I was thinking where I could find you and she came… she comforted me and suddenly she just kissed me! I didn't see it coming! I swear!"

"Time up… now get the hell out of here!" Jez said looking away

"Jez, listen please"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Jez said looking at him, tears coming out from her eyes

"Because it was not important, it meant anything to me! She was not the woman that I loved! And it was just a kiss! Nothing else!"

"Well… you could have thought about that before… you know?" Jez said leaving

"Jez wait!" Morgead called for her "please wait!" with that they both left.

"Damn… someone else needs to confess something before the Gossip Girl says something?" Nilsson said.

"You are not helping" Lupe said "all right! Before the third world war takes place, everybody will go to the only beach hotel! See you all there! Good night everybody"

Everybody started standing up to get ready.

"What are we going to do?" Nilsson whispered to Lupe

"First of all, we need to go and make sure that Thierry is still alive" she answered him

"And then?"

"To see if Morgead is alive…"

"And then?"

"I don't know…" she said looking sad and tired.

o.o.o.o.o

"Are you going to tell me or should I wait till Gossip Girls says something" James said trying to make his soulmate talk

"There is nothing to tell James" Poppy said serious for the first time in her life.

"Well… there is obviously something that you are not telling me" James said looking at her

"James leave it… ok?"Poppy said sitting in her new bed.

"No, Poppy! What did you do that is so terrible that you don't want to tell me!"

"Is not that I don't want to tell you" she said blushing "is that is embarrassed"

"Poppy… tell me" James said sitting next to her and taking her face in between his hands "tell me"

Poppy sighed many times before answer.

"Last summer, I came with my family to this beach… I went out with some friends and…"

"And…?"

"And…"

"Poppy… did you get with another guy that was not me?" James said looking at her sadly

"Yes… wait... What? No! Of course not!"

"so what?" that cheered James up.

"I went out, and believe it or not, I started drinking…"

"you were drunk?" James couldn't believe this. Poppy was not the kind of girl that do that kind of things for fun

"I didn't realize that I was! And then…"

"then?"

"I…"

"you…"

"went to…"

"you went to…"

"I…"

"POPPY!"

"!"

"wait, wait! What?" James looked at her confuse "now in language that I could understand"

"Estuve realmente borracha a comencé a abrazar a gente extraña en la calle mientras gritaba que quería casarme con Justin Bieber" Poppy said smiling

"Poppy… in English please?" James said narrowing his eyes to his soulmate

"I went really drunk and started hugging really random people in the street while I was screaming I want to marry Justin Bieber" Poppy repeated quietly looking at the floor

"I got that…" James said smiling to her "I was wondering, why on earth you would want to marry Justin Bieber!"

"Oh God I love you Jamie!" she said smiling and jumping to hug her soulmate

"it's all right Poppy… everybody does crazy stuffs in life!" he said laughing "and I love you too… not matter what"

_If you only knew_

o.o.o.o.o.

"Maybe is time"

"No, it's not; we'll leave things as they are right now"

"But…"

"No"

"But"

"No"

"Why not? Think about it! If we tell the truth, then it's over!" Mary-Lynnette said looking at her soulmate

"Mary-Lynnette, we'll keep going with what we talked" he said looking through the window.

"Ash! I need to say the truth!"

"Why? Why now?"

"Ash I can't keep on blaming you for what I did!"

"Mary-Lynnette it was an accident! You had to! It was self- protection!"

"Then no one will judge me!"

"Mary-Lynnette, leave it!"

"Ash no! I can't keep on blaming it on you!" she said with real tears in her eyes "I can't keep on lying! I love you too much for that!"

"Mary-Lynnette leave things as they are right now!"

"Ash! I did it! Not you!" she was crying now, but she couldn't let Ash seeing her. No. She couldn't do that.

"Mary-Lynnette you did it for self-protection, and if you wouldn't do it, you would have ended up dead" he shivered at this thought. He remembered everything absolutely everything.

"Ash, you don't understand, I killed Jeremy! Not you! I don't even know why the hell did I let you lie about it!" she said looking at him. That's when he saw her, he saw those thick tears running out her eyes. Those eyes were so sad and full of pain, and he didn't like it. It broke his heart, he wanted his Mare to be happy, to smile and laugh, not crying! He started coming closer to her, and hugged her, kissed her and loved her.

"I'm sorry, for all this" he said between kisses "I'm so sorry"

"I love you Ash" she said crying harder "I love you"

"I love you too" he said "so please stop crying, I don't know what to do when you cry".

Mary-Lynnette laughed, of course she knew this. Ash was hopeless when she cried, he didn't know what to do. He just panicked most of the time.

"Why? Are you panicking already?" she said teasing him

"Hey! I'm Ash Redfern! I don't panic!"

"No… you just can't control the situation, right?"

"Damn right" he said smiling and kissing her again.

.

"Can you listen to me please?"

"Go away"

"I want to explain myself, may I?"

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Hannah, you are talking to me sweetheart" he said hiding a smile

"Don't sweetheart me! That's Ash's stuff…" she said crossing her arms

"All right, I'm sorry, you are right, I shouldn't have" he said getting closer to her

"Do not give the right in everything just to make me feel like I'm right and you are wrong! That's Quinn's stuff!" she said again.

"All right, I'm sorry" he said looking at her deeply in the eyes

"Don't look at me like that! That's Morgead stuff!" she said again. He laughed; he couldn't help himself but laugh at that.

"Can you tell me then, what Thierry stuff is?" he said smirking "because to be honest, I don't know"

"Don't smirk like that either! That's Ash, Quinn, Morgead, James and Delos stuff!" she said looking young and funny at the same time

"Hannah" he said crossing his arms in her waist.

"Now, that's Thierry stuff" she said for her own.

"Hannah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before" he said looking at her eyes "I'm truly sorry that I did that. I did not realize. And the only reason why I was here with her before was because I had to for work, I swear! Nothing romantic… never"

"Not even a little bit?" she said quietly. He laughed

"No… not even a little tiny bit" he kissed her softly "you were the only one, and you will always be"

"All right… I forgive you" she said responding to the kiss.

"Lucky me then" he said smirking again

"Do not talk like that! You sound like Ash!" she said laughing and resting her head in Thierry's chest "what are we going to do?" she said serious again

"I don't know… this is getting out of control"

"We should do something and soon"

"I agree"

"And soon after what happened tonight"

"I know… me, Quinn, Mare and Ash, then Poppy…"

"You know what?" she said looking up "I really wonder about…"

"Mary-Lynnette and Ash's secret?" he said raising his eyebrow "I know me too"

"Do you think that maybe…Oh come on!"

_**Enjoying summer my dears? I just wanted to remind my dear friend Maggie to not get really close to the window; maybe a little bid can be waiting for her ;) you know you love xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

..

* * *

_So? what you guys think?_

_please review so I'll keep updating ;)_

_thank you!_

_ideas are always welcome ;)_

_you know you love me _

_xoxo_

_Sweet. Night_


	4. Chat room

Hello... ppl!

all right!

i know..i took ages! sorry! but i run out of ideas!

LOL

I would like to dedicate this chapter to the amazing "lamia vampress"! here is your Christmas gift! :P hahahahaha

and a quick reminder for danielle-redfern! "I want Ash back after New Year! because while he is in there with you! I'll be with Loren Blake and James Stark from the House of Night =P ;) hahahahahaha But I'll be waiting for Ash to return! so behave ;) hahahhahahaha"

_

* * *

And who am I? That's one secret that I'll never tell. You know you love me, xoxo. Gossip Girl_

_Nothing beats a summer of bright, but when we are travelling far away from home, is always nice to bring an old friend with us. ;)_

_._

_**Enjoying summer my dears? I just wanted to remind my dear friend Maggie to not get really close to the window; maybe a little bid can be waiting for her ;) you know you love xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

"Please put that thing down" he said raising his arms as if he surrendered "just put that down otherwise someone is going to end up hurt"

"You don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do!" she was furious holding the stake in his heart, one little push and everything would be finish.

"You know, deep, deep, really, really, really, deep inside you… you do not want to hurt me" he said nervously "so please put that stake down"

"Make me" she said defiantly.

"You know I can" he said smirking.

"Do not smirk me when you are about to die idiot!" He lost his smile and looked at her.

"You are absolutely right, as always, I shouldn't be smirking" Morgead said "I should be praying for my life because you are a scary and strong vampire that is about to end up with my life"

"Morgead shut up because I really feel like putting the stake in your heart!" Jez said to him

"Fine! Then put the stupid stake down and we'll talk!" he said pushing the stake away "now can we talk?" she slap him.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"Well, since I can't stake you, I'll slap you" she said getting away from him "a problem with that?"

"Well… yeah! Why are you slapping me?"

"Cheater!" she said sitting down "Now go away, and leave me alone!"

"Jezebel Redfern, you slapped me!" he said indignant

"And you cheat on me!" she said standing up furious again.

"..! YOU DID… REMEMBER HUGH?" he said yelling "AND DO NOT DARE TO SLAP ME AGAIN!"

"OR WHAT?"

"OR I'LL HURT YOU!"

"HA! AND HOW EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT? BY CHEATING AGAIN?"

"DOING THIS!" with that he run to her and kissed her fiercely in the lips "watch me hurting you"

"I don't want you… please go away" Jez said trying to push him away, but failing. Not because he didn't let her (well that too), but because she didn't want to. She wanted to feel close to him, she wanted to believe in him.

"You don't want me?" he said kissing her deeply

"No, I don't" she said weakly

"Well… I don't believe you, otherwise why would you be holding my hair pulling my close to you?" he said between the kisses.

"Idiot" she said breaking apart "Get out!"

"You are the idiot here" he said angrily "you are the idiot that is thinking that I cheated on you!"

"Because you did!"

"Did not!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No! Damn it! We are acting like James and Poppy!" Morgead said sitting down.

"No one said you could sit down!" Jez said sitting on the table that it was in front of him.

"Jez, look at me" he said serious. She did."Do you remember that time when you told me that you were back?"

"Yes, I do, It was the day were all our problems started" she said looking at him angrily

"No… it was the day when we found out that we were soulmates" he said sadly

"Thing that you totally hate right now" he ignored her.

"It was the day when I finally told you how I felt for you" he said looking directly into her eyes "It was the day when I told you and showed you how much I cared about you, the day that I wanted to love you forever…"

"Bullshit…" was all she said looking away. Again, he ignored her.

"Do you remember the day that you told me that you were a Circle Daybreak? It was the same day that you told me that you were half human" he said

"So what? That was the day that you heard what I was, the day that you rejected meeting me!" she said with hate. One more time, he ignored her

"That was the same day that I promised myself protecting you not matter what… It was the same day that you almost died in my arms, the same day that I was going to die but you didn't let it happen" he said meeting again her gaze.

"I should have…" she said trying to look away. Morgead stood up and took her face in his hands firmly. "And after all we have been through, how can you think that I don't love you Jez? How can you believe that there is another woman in my life?"

"It's not really hard" she said looking away.

"Jez…" he said again obligating her to look at him "How can I love someone else, when you have always been the one that I love, since I have memory!" he laughed

"It's not hard…" she tried again.

"Jezebel… I love you idiot! Can you understand that please?" he said kissing her again.

"Screw you idiot!" she said kissing him fiercely.

**0.0.0.**

"Delos do not panic" Quinn said holding Delos arm.

"Panic? Why should I?" he said looking confuse. He did not understand anything that was going on, everybody was angry or sad for a reason. It was like that little thing that they were all carrying, make them miserable's and angry with their soulmates. It was so weird

"Have you checked your phone?" Eric asked him slowly

"I don't know how to do that" Delos admitted ashamed of himself.

"Then… you have no idea what is going on… don't you?" Ash asked him slowly.

"What is going on?" Delos asked him "I order you to tell me immediately"

"And because you said that… I won't" Quinn said annoyed "Ask your soulmate, after all, she should be the one explaining"

"Explaining what?" Delos said scared

"Go and look for her! She is in her room!" Thea said tired.

Delos stood up and went to look for Maggie. They were right, she was in her room, sit on the bed nervous. When he entered to the room, she stood up quickly and said "Delos, I can explain it! I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Wow… Maggie, what's going on? What did you do? Why is everybody saying that I should talk to you?" Delos's head hurt. He couldn't understand anything.

"Have you checked your phone Delos?" Maggie asked him

"I don't know how to do it" he said looking at her

"Oh, God. Then let me explain first" she said

"Explain what? No… first show me, then explain otherwise I won't understand what you are talking about" he said

"All right, but do not freak out, ok?"

"I won't freak out"

"pinky promise?"

"Huh?" Delos looked at her as if she was mad "pinky promise?"

"Otherwise I won't tell you!"

"All right… pinky promise" he said

Then she did. She showed him the text.

_**Enjoying summer my dears? I just wanted to remind my dear friend Maggie to not get really close to the window; maybe a little bird can be waiting for her ;) you know you love xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

"I still not getting it" Delos said innocently.

"What is saying is that apparently, I've been seeing someone that is not you" she said quietly.

"Hahaha, of course you have! You are not blind!" he said laughing

"No what it means is that…" she said with a sigh "I've been seeing someone as if something else…"

"How are you going to be looking someone else as something else? As an animal or what?" God, he was so innocent.

"As a crash in someone else"

"A crash?"

"God! Like if I loved someone else!" that made it. He was angry now.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Remember the pinky promise!" she tried.

"Remember nothing! HOW COULD YOU?" that phrase was becoming popular in this place.

"Delos I'm going to explain now, remember?"she said again

"THEN HURRY UP!" He said annoyed. He felt sad, heartbroken, betrayed, angry, useless, bad (ok… I think you got the point)

"All right, so what happened was that…"

"MAGGIE… I'M LOSSING IT…SO HURRY UP!"

",'tfindyousoitriedtohelphim,!"

"What? Maggie, I'm a vampire not Mary-Lynnette!" Delos said annoyed.

"You told me to hurry up!"

"just explain!"

"before we left the Dark Kingdom I told someone that if he ever needed anything, he could come to me and I could help him, and the thing is that he did come to me but he was actually looking for you but he couldn't find you so I tried to help him, but I never imagine that the favor that he wanted was going to take me so long!"

"Who was this someone?" Delos said crossing his arms in his chest

"one of your old servants…"

"I asked you who!"

"Gavin…"

"Off with their heads!"

"Delos!"

"I'm a prince! So they must do what I order!"

"and who exactly is going to do that?"

"er… Thierry?"

"nope… now can you calm down!"

"Let me think about it… err… NOPE!"

"Delos grow up!"

"I'm not talking to you anymore…"

"May I ask why not?"

"you cheat on me!"

"I did not!"

"I said I was not talking to you"

"Fine! Then I won't tell you about Gavin's favor!"

"No… Maggie tell me, I want to know! No one never tell me stuffs… I'm always the last one finding out!" Delos voice was so childish that Maggie couldn't help herself but laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"you!"

"I'm not funny…"

"Yes you are!"

"Does my face look funny!"

"Yes…"

"No! It doesn't! stop it!"

"I'm sorry Delos… All right I'll tell you" Maggie said looking at Delos trying to make him smile. "Gavin came to me asking for help to get a girlfriend"

That was not what Delos got in mind…

"A girl friend?"

"girlfriend… he likes someone!"

"WHO?" Delos was suddenly sitting in the bed like a little kid waiting for the biggest secret ever! "Is it… Claire? Like Jez cousin? Or does he like Jez? Or… or… Gillian? But Maggie, Gillian have a soulmate!"

"Delos no! hahahahaha is not Claire or Gillian, you promise you never tell?" she said looking serious

"I promise" he said showing her the real prince he was.

"Do you swear on your life?"

"I swear on my life" Delos put a hand on his heart and looked so serious that there was no doubt that he was not going to open his mouth.

"All right! He likes Iliana!" Maggie said clapping her hands

"Iliana? Like the wild power?"

"yeah… Iliana!"

"Ew! He has a bad taste!" Delos said making a face **(A/N: I'm really sorry guys if you like Iliana… But I personally don't!)**

"Iliana is pretty!" Maggie said

"No she is not! She has kind of a weird face and her eyes are like coming of her face!" Delos said still with the weird face on.

"No way!"

"Anyways… I know someone even better" he said smirking

"And may I ask you is that person?" she said getting closer to him$

"Is the most wonderful girl ever" he said pushing her towards him

"Is she?"

"and you know what?" he said teasing her

"what?"

"she is mine!" he said kissing her.

**0.0.0.**

_**In the chat room… **_

**Too-sexy-to-be-real :** What are we going to do?

**The_Chosen : **really? That's your nick name? really?

**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **you don't want people knowing who we are!

**The_Chosen : **your nick name Is quite obvious!

**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **stop criticizing me! That is not the point right now! Right?

**The_Chosen : **I know! I know! We need to discuss that thing! That's why I called you!

**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **Why are you using your soulmate's nickname?

**The_Chosen : **what do you care! Now focus! What are we going to do!

**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **What you mean by that? We haven't done anything!

**The_Chosen : **I know that! But you think that they others are going to think the same thing?

**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **My soulmate will understand! It was an accident, and anyways… who is going to find out?

**The_Chosen : **are you nut? Gossip Girl! Remember?

**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **Calm down! There is no freaking way she will know about THAT!

**The_Chosen : **If something happens I will say "told you so" while my soulmate is breaking your face!

**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **Nothing is going on! If we ignore it, then there is no way she will find out… I won't say anything, I promise.

**The_Chosen : **Then we will act as if nothing happened, deal?

**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **what happened?

**The_Chosen : **you know what happened!

**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **I don't know what are you talking about…

**The_Chosen : **good ;) cya

**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **bye ;)

_The_chosen just logged off_

_Too-sexy-to-be-real just logged off_

**Gossip_girl:** and they think I won't find out! You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl ;)

* * *

_So please review! and ideas are more than welcome! :D_

_and btw!_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR ;) HOPEFULLY WE'LL BE ABLE TO BUY STRANGE FATE IN THIS NEW YEAR! :D_


	5. Experience

Hey guys! I'm so sorry! I know...I haven't update in ages! but i've been with exams and all...i know! lame excusse!

anyways... here is the chapter... ;) sorry... a bit f drama going on in this one...

lamia vampress this chapter is for you coz you gave me the amezing idea! ;)

btw guys! ASH and MORGEAD are BETTER than QUINN!

am I wrong danielle-redfern and GallagherGirlMacey?

LOL

ENJOY!

_

* * *

And who am I? That's one secret that I'll never tell. You know you love me, xoxo. Gossip Girl_

_Nothing beats a summer of bright, but when we are travelling far away from home, is always nice to bring an old friend with us. ;)_

_._

"what are we going to do?"

"To be honest, I don't know yet"

"She is messing with everybody… what if she starts messing with us?"

"We'll be fine Gillian; we don't have any secrets between us… right?"

"I don't think so, I mean, you know about Ash… and Angel… so I don't know what else I should tell you…"

"Me either, I have been good"

"Have you?" she said teasing him.

"Of course I have" he said smiling her

"yeah…whatever, hey want a coffee!" she asked him caressing his hair.

"with 2 sugars please!" he said with puppy eyes "I'm just gonna check my e-mail ok?"

"Sure!" with that she left towards the kitchen

David stood up and went towards the little desk in his room, and turned his laptop on. He felt a bit worried; I guess it was normal, after all the Gossip Girl was messing with everyone, no matter what. He put away that thought and focus in logging in. When he did, he wished he hadn't.

**You have one message from Gossip Girl. At 23:45 last night. **

"Hey, something new?" Gillian came back carrying two coffees in her hands "David, what's wrong?"

"I got an e-mail from her" he said quietly

"Oh boy… did you open it?"

"Not yet, Gillian, should I?"

"Why not?"

"Because every single time we open something from her, something really bad happens!"

"I guess you are right… but what other option do we have?"

"All right, I'll open it… but remember something"

"What is it David?"

"I love you no matter what"

"I love you too" she answered with tears in her eyes

"all right…here we go" and he opened.

However it was not what they were expecting. Instead…

**Last Night 22:56 pm**

_**Too-sexy-to-be-real :**__ What are we going to do?_

_**The_Chosen : **__really? That's your nick name? really?_

_**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **__you don't want people knowing who we are!_

_**The_Chosen : **__your nick name Is quite obvious!_

_**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **__stop criticizing me! That is not the point right now! Right?_

_**The_Chosen : **__I know! I know! We need to discuss that thing! That's why I called you!_

_**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **__Why are you using your soulmate's nickname?_

_**The_Chosen : **__what do you care! Now focus! What are we going to do!_

_**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **__What you mean by that? We haven't done anything!_

_**The_Chosen : **__I know that! But you think that they others are going to think the same thing?_

_**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **__My soulmate will understand! It was an accident, and anyways… who is going to find out?_

_**The_Chosen : **__are you nut? Gossip Girl! Remember?_

_**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **__Calm down! There is no freaking way she will know about THAT!_

_**The_Chosen : **__If something happens I will say "told you so" while my soulmate is breaking your face!_

_**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **__Nothing is going on! If we ignore it, then there is no way she will find out… I won't say anything, I promise._

_**The_Chosen : **__Then we will act as if nothing happened, deal?_

_**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **__what happened?_

_**The_Chosen : **__you know what happened!_

_**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **__I don't know what are you talking about…_

_**The_Chosen : **__good ;) cya_

_**Too-sexy-to-be-real : **__bye ;)_

_Ops! I guess that there is something that I don't know about… But maybe you can explain us all my dears ;)_

"What is that supposed to mean?" David asked her after they read the conversation

"Apparently, we'll have two couples fighting…" Gillian said looking at the floor sadly

"yeah, but who?"

That's when a crash broke the silence and yelling exploded.

**.0.0.**

"Please stop it!"

"Guys stop!"

"HELP!"

"THIERRY!"

"Quinn let go! Let him go!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" the blond vampire pushed his best friend away.

"WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU? WHAT IS THIS SUPPOUSE TO MEAN?" Quinn was the scariest thing ever. His dark eyes were so black that just reminded you to your worst nightmares.

"Quinn let him go!" Rashel was trying really hard to separate them, and so was Mary-Lynnette.

"NOT UNTIL I GET AN EXPLINATION!"

That is when Thierry, Jez, Morgead, Nilsson and James broke in the corridor and tried to separate them too. Thierry, Morgead and Nilsson grabbed Quinn, while James held Ash and Jez checked if he was hurt.

"What is happening here?" Thierry said while Quinn tried to get rid of them.

"I don't know! He just came and pushed me against the wall for nothing!" Ash said looking angrily at Quinn but controlling himself since Mare was holding his arm. He didn't want to hurt her; he loves her too much to do that.

"You got to be kidding me! What about the e-mail Ash! You are going to tell me that you didn't see that conversation?" Quinn said controlling himself

"How are you so sure that it was me! It could have been anyone!"

"Quinn, Ash is right… and how do you know that it was Rashel" Thierry tried to reason with him.

"I know my msn account thank you very much, and who else is going to get that stupid nickname but Ash!" Quinn said looking at Thierry

"He has a good point" Jez said.

"Jez shut it" Morgead said giving her a look.

"Fine! I'll be quite!"

"Quinn, please calm down and think what in what you are doing" Rashel said looking at him serious.

"Fine" Quinn said calming himself and shaking everyone's grip "explain to me Rashel"

"There is nothing to explain Quinn"

"Then it wasn't you?" Quinn asked her

"Yes it was me" Rashel said "But I can explain it"

"Why do I have the feeling that I'll end up breaking your face?" he said looking at Ash

"Because you will" Ash said under his breath

"Then start explaining! We deserve a good explanation" Quinn said looking at Mary-Lynnette this time "aren't you angry for what is going on?"

Mary-Lynnette, who had been absolutely quiet, looked at him. Quinn saw so many emotions in her face, love, anger, deception, pain, sadness, betrayal, doubt, hate, disgust, fear. She seemed not being able to settle in just one, which made him feel weird, almost guilty for being asking her how she was feeling while he knew that for her, it was already hard enough to trust Ash. Ash… his best friend in the whole world and all these years, the boy that made him laughed, his partner, his right hand, his mate, his brother. Would he hurt him?

"Don't answer me" was all Quinn said at Mary-Lynnette "I'm sorry"

Mary-Lynnette looked at him. She never really trusted Quinn, she only did or tried to for Ash. Quinn was his best friend, and she knew that Quinn was the brother that Ash never had, the father that cared for him, the one who knew him the best after her. She knew that Ash always looked for Quinn, and she knew that right now Ash was hurt looking how his best friend hated him. But, what about her? Quinn's question had been like a slap, she wanted to believe Ash, but it was hard, the conversation was just wrong… there was obviously something going on between them, and it hurt her that Ash was not telling her. She looked at Rashel. She was not looking at her, she was looking at Quinn, who was looking the floor. Then she moved her attention towards her soulmate. He was looking at her. When their eyes met, she couldn't hold her tears anymore, Ash went close to her, he wanted to hold her, to tell her everything, to kiss her, and stop her from crying. He grabbed her hand, but she shakes it off. Shock and pain crossed his face. He looked at her again, and he saw determination.

"I want an explanation Ash" she said looking at both of them.

"Mare…"

"No! answer me now!"

"I'll tell you what happened" this time Rashel spoke

"Go on then" Quinn said placing himself next to Mary-Lynnette

"All right then… Last year, while we were trying to find more humans to join Circle Daybreak, me and Ash went in a mission together, remember?"

"I do" Quinn answered "So…"

"so…" This time Ash answered "We were supposed to met one of the most annoying vampires in this world, so he wouldn't suspect that something was wrong" he said quietly

"Who was that?" Quinn said sarcastically "Hunter?"

"My father" Ash said without a hint of humor in his voice. Quinn looked at him and their gaze met. Quinn knew Ash's father pretty good, he was scary, and Ash was his only son, therefore he had an obligation of making his father proud of him every single moment, otherwise the consequences could be bad.

"anyways… we met him. He asked me about how I was going, and I said cool and blah blah blah, but he found something different in me. Even though I tried to be my old self again, I couldn't fool him. He started shooting questions and all… and I had to prove him wrong, I had to and you know I had to" Ash said looking directly into Quinn's eyes. He looked away, he knew that Ash was telling the truth anyways, but he couldn't afford what was coming.

"So I had to be the worst part of my old self again…"

"a player" this time Mary-Lynnette was the one who spoke. She was not looking at him, she couldn't do that.

"yes… a player" Ash said with disgust.

"what did you do?" Quinn said focusing his attention to Ash. Thierry knew about this, Ash told him about what he had to do, and he knew that Rashel had told Hannah about that too. They both felt guilty that night, they both belt like cheaters. He looked at Morgead and Nilsson, they understood and started getting closer to Quinn slowly.

"I had to show my father somehow Quinn… I had to!"

"What did you do Redfern?"

"I kissed Rashel"

No one saw that coming, Quinn was so fast that he pushed Ash against the wall in less than a second. Ash did not even try to defend himself. He knew that this was going to happened when his best friend found out. He knew that he was going to hate him now. And he knew that he was going to hate himself.

"QUINN STOP IT!" Rashel tried to pull him back, but it was useless. Ash was not pushing him away, and Quinn was strong.

"YOU PLAYED WITH HER? YOU MADE A MOVE IN MY SOULMATE?"

"Quinn let him go"

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU WERE NOT EVEN WITH YOUR SOULMATE AT THAT TIME? YOU CHEAT ON HER?"

"Quinn let him go"

The voice was full of pain but determined. Quinn turned around to tell whoever was talking to him to fuck off but he couldn't do it. Mary-Lynnette looked like crap.

"Let him go Quinn" she said serious

"Mary-Lynnette can you realize what he just did?"

"Quinn, I've been here the whole time, I heard him. Now let him go"

"But…"

"Let him go"

"fine" Quinn let Ash go and turned to face Rashel. She looked at him and said "not here, in our room" with that, they both left. Thierry looked exhausted, Morgead looked at Jez and they both left, Nilsson followed them. Only Thierry and James stood with them. Ash was lying in the floor and was not moving at all. She turned around to leave, when a voice suddenly said…

"you know, you could just let him kill me" the blond vampire said

"I know" she answered

"Why did you stop him?"

"I don't know"

"I'm sorry Mare" Mary-Lynnette couldn't take it any longer. She turned around and looked at the vampire that was looking at her full of blood.

"you are sorry… that's the problem Ash, you are always sorry for everything, and you want me to deal with it. That's the problem Ash! You lied to me! Again! Why I'm not surprise?"

"I'm sorry, you should have let him kill me for once" Ash said without emotion.

"Ash just shut up…all right?" She turned around and went to her room. She was not letting Ash sleep with her, so she took his stuffs and put it in the couch and looked her room. She started collecting her stuffs to take a bath when suddenly a knock in the door broke the silence in the room.

"What is it?" she asked quietly

"Mare it's me!" Mary-Lynnette ran towards the door and hugged her best friend.

"Poppy! You came" Poppy started hugging her too. Suddenly Mary-Lynnette couldn't take it anymore and started crying.

"Mare, is going to be all right" Poppy said trying to calm her down "maybe he is just watching too much 90210"

"Poppy you are not helping" Mare said sitting in her bed

"Just saying… did you watch the last episode! Sorry… sorry!" Poppy said

"Do you think that I was right by stopping Quinn?" Mare suddenly broke the silence between them

"Mare… you would never let Quinn kill Ash" she said grabbing her phone.

_**Wow, I must say that you shocked me Mare, I thought you were going to let Quinn kill Ash. After all, you have a lot of experience in the subject. Don't you? Xoxo Gossip Girl**_

"er… Mare, what the hell does this mean?"

"It means that my life is over Poppy"

* * *

_Soooo... what you think?_

_LOL sorry, I love 90210! I had to added to the story!_

_plz remeber your review at the end... otherwise i won't update soon ;P _

_sorry guys! but i've been losing readers!_

_anyways..._

_you know you love me _

_xoxo_

_Sweet. Night_


	6. AN

**_Hey guys._**

**_I'm truly sorry, but something happened and I'm taking the decition of closing all my stories till this solves._**

**_Until then..._**

**_I'm sorry_**

**_Sweet. Night_**


	7. the storm is just starting my dear

_Well, You cannot say I have not been working! _

_lol!_

_Look at this! a new chapter after all this time! ;D_

_Actually, I don't know why I hadn't updated cos the chapter was ready anyway... I forgot I had to updated it ages ago! :O_

_I'm serious, so I'm so sorry lol_

_Anyways... :) This chapter is for my amazing friend lamia vampress cos every time we talk... she reminds me I have to keep going with this story lol_

_So, enjoy and review in the end ;) _

* * *

_And who am I? That's one secret that I'll never tell. You know you love me, xoxo. Gossip Girl_

_Nothing beats a summer of bright, but when we are travelling far away from home, is always nice to bring an old friend with us. ;)_

"What is that supposed to mean Mary-Lynnette?" Poppy asked looking serious to her best friend

"It means just what It said Poppy, I'm so screwed" Poppy looked at her friend but couldn't come up with anything.

"Mare…?" Mary- Lynnette looked up and heavily sighed

"Poppy, please leave me alone" Poppy looked shocked and hurt to her friend but when she saw that Mary-Lynnette was serious, she only nodded and went out of the room. Once outside, she saw three boys lying against the wall outside the room.

"You know, she just kicked me out of there, I hardly doubt that she will let you in after what you did" Poppy said looking at the blond vampire. Ash didn't look up, but instead he sat on the floor and hid his face on his hands. Being a vampire, his bruises and injuries from his last fight with Quinn were already healing, however the ones that were inside him, were not getting any better, especially now that he knew that his soulmate needed him and he couldn't support her and protect her because she didn't want to see him. _Great!_

"Poppy, there is no need in rubbing it in his face" James said looking at his soulmate reproaching her. Poppy gave a step back "I wasn't trying to! I'm just saying…" then she took a deep breath and faced Ash "Is it true that you and Rashel…?" James gave a heavy sighed and gave Poppy a look saying _Shut up now! _

"Maybe if you just talk to her man, she will listen to you, at least that is what I did with Jez" Morgead said trying to help "Plus, you need to do it soon before Thierry comes and requires an explanation for what the Gossip Girl is saying"

Ash looked up and nodded, but before he could stand up Thierry came by the corner followed by Nilsson and… _great Quinn!_

"Ash, I must talk to your soulmate right now, may I?" Thierry said showing his authority. Ash stood up fast, and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"May I ask why first?" Thierry looked dead serious.

"For the fact that I got a text five minutes ago suggesting the fact that Mary-Lynnette killed someone" Ash looked at him arrogantly and with a mocking smile on his face.

"Since when are you listening to rumors like this Thierry? I thought you were a mature person after all" Thierry made a face but did not change his tone.

"Ash, I must see Mary-Lynnette" Ash was already denying it with his head. Thierry let out a long and heavy sigh and looked exhausted. Ash looked at him and so the dark circles under Thierry's eyes. Ash never imagined that vampires could be that exhausted, and for the first time, he saw how old Thierry looked. But fast he came back to reality when a harsh voice started talking.

"You have no right in denying that to the Lord of the Night World Redfern" Ash looked at Quinn for the first time. His soul broke even more looking at the hateful look that Quinn was using to look at him. But just like Quinn, he kept himself cool.

"My apologies, but I have not talked to my own soulmate about it, therefore you cannot jump to such a conclusion without listening to whatever she has to say. And that will only happen once she says so" he put his hands inside his pockets and looked cool "Before that, my apologies but you are not getting there" he said pointing with his head his room.

"Redfern, do what you are told" Quinn said looking mad.

"My apologies John, but I can't do that" Ash said. James went rigid. He knew that every time that Quinn would call Ash by "Redfern" meant trouble, it was the same nickname that his parents would use with him when Ash was a kid. But a different thing was when Ash would call Quinn by his name. James knew that there were only two options for Ash calling Quinn "John". 1) he was mocking him. 2) Third World War

Quinn looked at Ash but nothing change on his expression. On the other hand, Ash looked strong and young, but he was smirking. Everybody was waiting for their reactions, especially Thierry who was looking at Nilsson meaningfully. After 2 long minutes of tense silence, Morgead decided to do something.

"If Thierry cannot talk to Mary-Lynnette till you talk to her, then why don't you just go now, and we'll wait here for you" Morgead said as normal as possible.

"That is actually a really good idea!" Poppy said surprised.

"Your tone is quiet offensive" Morgead said to her but smiling. Poppy smiled too apologizing.

"Go now! She needs you Ash" James whispered to his cousin. Ash looked at him and nod before leaving towards the room. He knocked twice, but there was not answer, so with a big heavy sigh, he entered.

The room was quiet except for a sob coming from the bed. Slowly, he went and sat next to the bed. Mary-Lynnette did not look up instead she hugged the pillow hard. Ash reached for her but Mary-Lynnette didn't move, so slowly he lay next to her. He looked at her, even if her face was hidden in the pillow, her hair was a mess and was spread like a fan over the bed, her hands were holding extremely hard something like a silver box, which Ash assumed was her phone, she was shaking a bit, but it was only for the sobs. He slowly started caressing her hair, in an attempt to calm her down, she didn't move, so he sighed relieved. After a while, the sobs became less, and she started moving, and sat slowly, Ash right besides her.

"Please tell me the truth about Rashel" Mary-Lynnette whispered looking at her hands. Ash nodded but knowing that she was not looking at him, he answered allowed.

"What I said in there was the truth Mare" he whispered to her "I swear, that's what happened" Mary-Lynnette didn't say anything but kept looking at her hands, Ash had his look on her.

"Mary-Lynnette, I swear I would have never than that to you" he said taking her face in his hands softly "After that happened, I went to tell Thierry about it, I knew that he was going to freak out, but I had to do it" he took a deep breath and continued "I felt horrible, I swear I did, I had nightmares about it, I had to tell Thierry and he listened to me". He stopped for a while looking at Mary-Lynnette, there was something in her look, like she was not really here but somewhere else far away.

"Please say something" He said after a long silence. She looked at him meeting his gaze directly, and for first time at that moment, the soulmate principle decided to take place. The pink gaze wrapped them in a sweet and soft sensation pulling them together.

Carefully and slowly, Mary-Lynnette decided to caress his cheek and he leaned forwards to grab her face and kissed her. The kiss was incredible fiery, full of necessity, agony and pain from both of them, but they slowly reached from each other and he showed her his memories. Mare tried to stop him from doing it, "_you don't have to do that, I believe you Ash". _He smiled in his head but showed her anyways, she was amaze from everything she saw, starting with the horror that he felt when he saw his father and the nervous that he was when they start talking, the scare that he was when he realized what he had to do, and the disgust with himself when he was done. She kept on looking until a new picture passed like a flash, she picked on it and with horror saw the situation with Quinn. _"Mary-Lynnette don't!" _Ash thought, and tried to hide it from her, however it was no use, she had already seen it. _"Ash, I am so sorry"_ she said through the silver cord, he shook his head and thought "_It doesn't matter Mare, I saw it coming anyways"_. Suddenly a knocked in the door distracted them.

..0.0.0

Quinn was not going to wait for his best frie… ex-best friend to come out of the room and allow them interrogate Mary-Lynnette, no, he had better things to do than sit in there and wait. Checking his phone every second, he made his way through the hotel hall to his room, where the real drama would start, however he couldn't stop thinking in the fact that Ash had called him, John, anger passed through his body every time he thought about Ash, after everything they had done together, he had played with his soulmate and with him, disappointed and pain was what he felt, even though he wanted to hate Ash with all his soul, he couldn't, and that was probably the reason why he was so pissed off. He stopped dead in the door, took a deep breath and thought _"Come in Quinn, you can do this". _The room was absolutely silence, and a small figured was sitting on the couch. She looked up as soon as she heard him and stood up slowly analyzing the situation, and him.

"Where did you go?" Rashel said softly. Quinn didn't look at her, instead passed by and walk towards the bed where he threw himself. Rashel followed quietly and a bit annoyed, she slowly made her way to the other side of the bed at laid next to him. He didn't look up, but started mumbling around, when he looked up, she started looking at him funny.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"What the hell was that?"

"I was telling you about Mary-Lynnette killing someone" he said looking away.

"oh" was all she could say. She didn't know how to bring the topic up, but tried "Quinn…"

"No Rashel, I really don't feel like talking about it" Quinn said holding his head with his hands.

"Quinn, we need to talk about it" she said folding her arms on her chest.

"Rashel no" he cut her sharply.

"I'm not asking you" she said standing up and walking in front of him. He shook his head "Quinn, you are not going to hate Ash forever, right?"

Quinn just laughed bitterly.

"Does he deserves something call forgiveness?" Rashel looked at him, and saw the fury on his eyes. Those dark eyes that were as dark as black holes, those eyes that could easily scare you to death were coldness used to live.

"Quinn, he didn't have an option and you know it, you just don't want to admit it to yourself! So please could you grow up and think rationally?" Quinn looked at her, the anger was growing inside him, but it would vanish every time he would look at her. She was standing there fiery and determined to change his mind, her hands were placed on both sides of her hips and her face was serious.

"Rashel, I don't think I must remind you how old I am" She made a face but he ignored and kept going "Therefore, I don't need to grow up, I have enough balls to stand for what I think is not appropriate, and I cannot think rationally right now especially when the event happened 10 minutes ago and I saw him again, 3 minutes ago"

They stared at each other but did not say anything. After what seemed hours Rashel broke the silent

"Then what? Are you going to hate him forever just like a kindergarten boy?"

"Rashel, I am not…" he was cut by the sound of a phone. They stared at each other again and then back to the phone.

"I really think If I find out about one more thing I will blow up, if not became a girl" Quinn said closing his eyes exhausted. Rashel didn't laugh, she couldn't, and she looked at the phone and went to get it. The small apparatus was vibrating like crazy; Rashel grabbed and saw that it was a text.

"Wait, are you sure you want to do that?" Quinn stopped her. Rashel gave him a look "I'm sorry! I was just saying…"

They stared at each other one more time before Quinn nodded and Rashel open the text.

..0.0

"They've been there for a while…" Poppy said sighing heavily "Maybe she killed him".

Thierry tensed quickly while James only gave a look to both of them. "Thierry, Poppy is just saying a joke with a bad taste of humor". Thierry nodded but didn't look calm.

"Shouldn't you be trying to make things up with your own soulmate Thierry?" Poppy asked carefully. Thierry looked up and Poppy's heart sank, in moments like this she should really think on what she is asking. Thierry looked miserable, obviously things were not better with Hannah, especially since he was the Lord of The Night World and leader of Circle Daybreak he had to make sure everybody was living in harmony and peace, probably he hadn't had enough time to talk to his own soulmate yet.

"I will as soon as I'm done here Poppy" Thierry answered. James wanted to hit his head against the wall or maybe Poppy's head so she could shut it for five minutes. Poppy avoided his gaze, she knew that James was annoyed and the whole silence didn't help much either. Maybe Mary-Lynnette had killed Ash and the text was a warning from what could happen in a future.

_Poppy shut up for once! _James voice interrupted her thoughts.

Poppy frowned and turned around angrily leaving them alone. James sighed and called her through the silver cord but she simple ignored him. Thierry sighed heavily "Go after her" he said quietly looking away. James hesitated for a while before running from where she had disappeared.

Thierry waited for them resting his head against the cold wall. If there was a good thing of being a vampire, it was the fact that he would never feel cold or hot, but he could still feel headaches.

His phone buzzed on his pocket and he took several breaths before opening the text.

0-0-0

"Poppy! Wait!" James said catching up with her "I'm sorry Poppy" but she simply kept walking ignoring him.

"Poppy please" he said standing in front of her blocking her way. Poppy sighed and pushed him away angrily. Hurt passed through his eyes and Poppy felt guilty. She turned around and hugged him tight hiding her face in his chest "I'm sorry Jamie" James hugged her back and hold her for a while until their phones vibrated.

"I have the feeling that this time it's not the radio guy telling us we won something" she mumbled. James laughed softly and took out his phone without breaking their hug. Poppy didn't bother looking at hers and instead she kept hugging James.

"Oh shit" James murmured. Poppy hugged him even stronger trying to block whatever was coming now.

"Is it about us? Is it about Hannah? Is it about Mare? Is it about Quinn? Is it about…" Poppy started asking in a rush.

"It's about Delos" James said perplexed.

"Oh boy" Poppy said looking at him for the first time.

0-0-0

"You what?" Maggie screamed throwing a pillow in his face… again. Delos was at the other end of the bed raising his hands as a surrounding.

"I'm sorry!" He said catching the pillow. Maggie screamed in frustration and threw the bin to his face. Delos again caught it and placed softly on the floor.

"I hate you!" she yelled "Get out of my room!" Delos shook his head and tried to walk close to her.

"Maggie, I'm sorry, I didn't… it was a long time ago!" Delos tried to explain.

"Thanks God she is dead!" Maggie yelled again "Otherwise I have no idea what could have possible happened; maybe I wouldn't even be here! Maybe I would be dead and gone and living under a bridge…!" Delos shook his head and sighed heavily.

"Maggie, it was a long time ago!" he said trying to avoid the several things she was throwing at his face "Sylvia meant nothing! She was just fun for the moment and then done, nothing, nada, she was absolutely nothing!"

But Maggie was not going to let the subject go. "You jack ass! I cannot believe you dated her! You could have married her! That bitch!" she said with anger. She jump on top of the bed and ran trying to get away from Delos only to get more things to throw at him.

"Maggie! It was nothing!" Delos said rolling his eyes. But now, that was a big mistake. Maggie's face went red of anger and she threw the wine bottle the hotel had provided them aiming his head.

"You and Sylvia had been together, and when you two broke up she went after my brother" Maggie yelled with tears coming down her face "It was your fault that he was kidnapped, it was your freaking fault that he became a shapeshifter, it was your fault that I was made a slave! It was everything your fault!"

"Maggie" Delos whispered looking hurt, Maggie looked away and closed her eyes sobbing for the first time "Maggie, that's not true, Maggie" he said walking towards her to hug her. She shook his arms away and started walking backwards "Don't touch me" she said quietly.

"Maggie" Delos said in a dead tone. He was looking at her, feeling like every word was a new stab in his heart.

"Get out" Maggie said controlling her voice "I don't want to see you again" Delos hesitated in shock. Maggie looked at him and yelled "Get out!" Delos looked away and left to never come back.

* * *

_I know this chapter was not as good as the others or exciting, but hey! I havent been writing it for a while so I kinda lost the touch! but im getting it back ;) i promise! _

_So now, a review and you'll get an update... otherwise I'll keep going with my super strike ;) _

_minimum 5 reviews before the next chapter _

_you know you love me_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl and Sweet Night _


End file.
